


The act after act 4

by PlushMon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: Benreys upset over how the entire science team probably hates him after he tried to kill them.
Kudos: 19





	The act after act 4

Yesterday was a hard day- no, the last few days were hard actually. Being forced to become a villain overtime was definitely not they best thing he's had to deal with. But also not exactly the worst thing though. But that wasn't a good thing either. But he's back from the dead again now, so that's good at least. He sat down on his couch and turned on his PS4. What better way to relieve stress than to kick people's asses on online games? And try to ignore any thoughts about the people that almost considered him friends.  
Turns out playing online games when you feel horrible is not the best decision. Getting spammed by someone who keeps using the same attack over and over isnt fun. Neither is being teamed up against by two people... or 4 people and a dog-  
He was going to beat the next round. He's a better gamer than this. Another match. Teamed up against again. That's it. He cancels the match before anyone can win. He shuts down the game and turns off the console. Hes not dealing with this any longer. It's just making him feel worse. 

He felt bad, it didnt feel good to be hated. But explaining himself felt impossible. Nobody was going to believe him; especially not Gordon. He was an asshole to him in the first place, that was on purpose. But trying to kill him wasn't. He sat down his controller and stood up. He needed to at least try, right? If he doesn't this feeling just won't go away. 

Being non-human helps sometimes. Sure, teleporting into the house of the person you want to apologize to isnt the best idea, but he had no other ideas. If he knocked the door was just going to get shut in his face, if he called he was going to get hung up on. The pit in his stomach grew larger as he waited for Gordon to get home. He sighs and gets ready to give up and leave- then he hears the door open.

"Benrey?..."


End file.
